bbofandomcom-20200214-history
Charmed, I'm Sure
Plot (Four Arms): Urrrah! Four Arms punches Kevin, covered in cement armor, which sends him into a brick wall, breaking it. He gets out and faces Four Arms while cracking his neck. (Kevin): Nice hit, Bowman, but I've seen better. Four Arms and Kevin charge each other, deadlocking for a second before Four Arms tosses Kevin over his shoulders. (Four Arms): Please! I'm the strongest thing on the planet! They charge each other again, this time their fists clash creating a shockwave that throws Four Arms back. (Kevin): Ha! Looks like I'm the strongest thing on the planet! Four Arms gives a little smile before rushing in at Kevin. He jumps up and uses Four Arms' face to flip over and kicks Four Arms' back pushing him to the ground. Kevin shifts his hand into a mallet and swings it down as he falls, hitting Four Arms' back. He stands up and his hand returns to normal. Four Arms gets up while hitting the Infinity, shifting to Mummy. (Mummy): Mummy! Mummy then stretches his arm, pushing Kevin into a wall. They hear a low beep and look up, a red light on a wall is light up. (Max; over a radio of sorts): Bryce, Kevin, we have a situation. (Mummy): What's up? (He reverts) (Max): An energy spike was detected just outside the city. I want you two and Gwen to go check it out. (Kevin): Sounds like a plan. The world around them fades, revealing that they are actually in a completely metal room. The rush out, an automatic door slides open just in time for them. End Scene Kevin and Bryce arrive in Kevin's car on the outskirts of Charlotte. It's a blue, 2009 Dodge Challenger with a spoiler on the back and two black stripes on either side of a white stripe that stretches from the trunk to the hood on the right side. There is a black number “11” in a white circle that is in another black circle on the hood of the car at the end of the stripes. They step out and walk over to a blackened spot on the ground. Bryce crouches down and swipes his finger across the burnt ground. He raises his hand to his nose and whiffs. (Kevin): Well? (Bryce): I got nothing. (Kevin): Well then what was the point of that?! (Bryce): I don't know?! I thought it might smell like gasoline or something, but I guess I was wrong. (Kevin): Well, what did it smell like? (Bryce): I'm not sure. Something weird, though... (Kevin): We should take a sample back to H.Q.. We'll get the scientist there to analyze it. (Female Voice): That won't be necessary. Bryce and Kevin turn to the source of the voice. They see a woman, probably in her late teens or early twenties, dressed in a magenta jacket that splits into three sections that reach her ankles and black, skin-tight jeans that overlap her black boots. She has white hair with purple highlights on the ends of her bangs and messy ponytail. She has a tan satchel strung to her waist with a black belt that has two buttons and a zipper that resemble a face. Bryce and Kevin stare for a second, taking in the scenario. (Woman): Ugh, boys. (She jumps backward and tosses three little rock totems forward. The roll and land right-side up) Instar Vivere! (Her eyes glow pink and her hands become enveloped in pink sparkling smoke as she speaks the incantation) The lines on the totems burst with pink light as they come to life, growing until the reach the size of large dogs and their limbs separate to a normal amount. Bryce activates the Infinity and cycles through aliens quickly. (Bryce): She's getting away, you fight the dog things. (Raises his arm over XLR8's hologram) I'll get Misty Lee. (He slams the dial down, the Infinity blasting green light everywhere) XLR8 dashes out of the light, rocketing toward the woman. She turns with barely enough time to see XLR8 before he rams into her, sending her flying forward. He rushes forward and catches her. Kevin comes wrecking his way through the rock dogs, having absorbed their skin. (Kevin): Bowman, take her out! (XLR8): I'm pretty sure she got knocked out when I – (The woman shoves XLR8 away and lands on her feet. He stops himself and lowers his mask) Alright, you've decided to make this interesting. XLR8 rushes forward, but his attempt to tackle the woman is thwarted by a ball of sparkling pink smoke. He is stopped in the smoke and when it clears he is trapped in a pink web. He uses his claws to rip his way out of the web. (XLR8): Nice move, Black. (He dashes forward trying to get her again) (Woman): It's Charmcaster! (She tosses another ball of smoke at XLR8, this one he dodges) (Kevin): Charmcaster? (He smashes a rock dog into pieces) What kind of name is that? XLR8 reaches Charmcaster and spins, creating a mini tornado that lifts her off the ground. (Charmcaster): The name of a Master Sorceress! XLR8 stops spinning, allowing Charmcaster to fall. She smacks into the ground grunting a little. (XLR8): “Master Sorceress”, huh? (Charmcaster): Oh you have no idea. (Her eyes flash pink for a second before a geyser of pink smoke gushes out of the ground around her. The smoke clouds her from XLR8's sight. (Charmcaster): Andata! A strange whoosh is heard before the smoke clears, Charmcaster is missing. (XLR8): What the hell?! End Scene Bryce and Kevin storm into the Library at Providence High School, startling a few people. The librarian, Ms. Mann walks over to them about to tell them off for running in the halls. (Bryce): We don't have time, Ms. Mann.. Yell at me later. She lets them through without a word. Kevin and Bryce abruptly sit at a table where Gwen is reading. She looks up from her book, annoyed by the sudden intrusion. (Gwen): What? (Bryce): We were out on a mission and we ran into someone using magic. (Gwen): And? (Kevin): We didn't get her, but she- (Gwen): - “She”? (Gwen lowers her book and closes it on a bookmark.) (Bryce): Yeah... Why? Is that weird? (Gwen): Well, yeah. I thought I was the only woman on the planet performing magic. Well, real magic that is. (Kevin): I have a couple questions about that, but we don't really have time. (Bryce): The weirdest part was that she used this spell. What was it... “Andata” I think. I had heard Hex use it before, which is why I thought it was weird. (Gwen): Hold on. (She reaches into her bag and pulls out a small, black book. It's about the size of a composition book, but the density of a small textbook. She flips the pages rapidly and stops right where she needs to. She points down at the word “Andata”.) Here.. It's a teleportation spell. But it's complicated. (Bryce): How so? (Gwen): You don't have to be focusing on a specific place to use it. The book says “The Magic of the Realm will conclude where you are placed”, roughly translated. (Bryce): Which means that Magic from somewhere decides where you end up. But what's the point of there are other teleportation spells? (Gwen): You have to be a master uh... (She reads a few lines) “Witch or Warlock” to use it.. It's used as a way to say “Come an get me, I'm a master.” (Kevin): So she was taunting us. Nice... Gwen abruptly shuts the spell book and stands up. She squats down to put her books into her book bag and then stands again. (Gwen): Come on. We have a Witch to hunt. Gwen leads Bryce and Kevin out of the library and into the halls of Providence. Not long later.. Charmcaster arrives in front of Max's Plumbing in a geyser of pink, sparkling smoke. The smoke quickly fades and she waltzes to the door. It opens for her as she steps inside. It doesn't take her long to find the elevator and Keypad. She waves her hand passed the keypad. (Charmcaster; muttering): Alohomora. The Keypad punches in the combination automatically and a section of the wall slides back, revealing an elevator. Charmcaster steps inside and the door closes, simultaneously with the elevator descending. The elevator door opens to the third floor, the detainment floor. Charmcaster walks out and almost directly to the cell she needs. (Voice from the cell): Hello, Charmcaster. (The man inside walks forward allowing the light to illuminate his face, revealing that it is Hex.) What took you so long? (Charmcaster): Nice to see you too, Uncle Hex. (She waves her arm across the cell door) Alohomora! (The door does nothing) What?! (Hex): Stupid girl! They have done they're research and knew how to protect against spells. Otherwise I would have gotten out by now. (Charmcaster): I'm the stupid one? Look who got imprisoned by mortals. (Voice): Hey! Hex looks over Charmcaster's shoulder as she turns around to face Bryce, Gwen, and Kevin. (Bryce): That's an offensive stereotype. (Bryce activates the Infinity and turns the dial, selecting Aerosaur's hologram) Kevin, find something to absorb. I'll cover Gwen while she fights Charmcaster. (Kevin): (Kevin reaches down and absorbs the metallic flooring.) Sounds like a plan. (Gwen): I'm ready. Bryce slams the dial down, becoming swarmed but green light. Transformation Sequence: A green energy ball slides from left to right across the screen, exploding when it crashes into the side. Bryce's arm in illuminated in green light from the Infinity as brick-colored scales cover the entirety of his forearm. The scales turn to tan claws as the rush over his fingers, bringing them together into two fingers and a thumb. The brick scales continue over Bryce's whole body as he spins, going around twice as the camera zooms to his face which morphs into Aerosaur's. Aerosaur's wings extend out from his body as he leaps into the air, posing his his mouth wide open releasing a powerful screeching roar. The scene is take over by green light which then fades back into the scene. Aerosaur lunges forward while taking to the air. The ceiling of the third floor is around one hundred feet high, so he has a good amount of room to soar. Aerosaur launches a barrage of energy blast from his wrists down on Charmcaster. She thrusts her hands up, creating a barrier of pink energy that has pink smoke billowing from the back. Gwen jumps up, propelling herself with a blast of mana on the ground. She spins in air then fires a blast of mana over Charmcaster's shield. Charmcaster rolls out of the way, narrowly, and tosses two small figurines. The figurines light up with pink light, then grow to large, hulking rock monsters. These stand on two feet and are roughly twelve feet tall. Kevin smashes through one with a mallet for a hand, then spins on his heels to block and counter an attack from another. Aerosaur sweeps down, attempting to tackle Charmcaster. She is defended by a rock monster who punches Aerosaur directly in the face, which send him crashing into the cell door that holds Hex. The door is partially destroyed allowing Hex to push it out of the way. (Hex): Ah.. finally! Hex releases a pulse of purple mana that catches everyone excluding Charmcaster. The rock monster's runes become purple and Gwen, Kevin, and Aerosaur are thrown back. Hex's eyes take on a bright, violet light. (Hex; his voice slightly deeper than normal): Now I may complete the Master's plans! He dashes forward, almost making it to Aerosaur in one stride. Hex touches the badge of the Infinity causing it to change to violet. The Infinity immediately changes red and begins beeping rapidly. (Hex): No! That's not supposed to happen! The Infinity lets out one final, depressing beep and red light rushes through the room, leaving Bryce in Aerosaur's place. End Scene. Hex slowly back away from Bryce as he stands up, the infinity sparkling with green electricity. Bryce looks down at it, confused; however, he quickly gets an idea. Bryce activates the Infinity and it automatically selects the alien form Bryce wanted, Everglade. (Bryce): You know... I've been dying to try this out. (Bryce raises his hand, ready to strike) Officially, that is. Bryce slams the dial of the Infinity down and is engulfed in green light. Everglade appears in the fading light and smacks the Infinity, causing it to evolve. As green energy flows over Everglade, his body turns to a wood-like brown color. His head increases in size, making up most of his torso. Large, bulbous orbs form on his head and smaller ones on his arms. The Infinity releases a final burst of energy, finalizing the transformation. (Ultimate Everglade): Ultimate Everglade! Ultimate Everglade gets into a fighting stance, readying himself to defend. Hex rushes forward, his hands in front glowing with violet energy. Ultimate Everglade releases a burst of blue fire from his hands, catching Hex and sending him rocketing into a wall. (Ultimate Everglade): Whoa! That was awesome! (Kevin): Yeah? Well he's not done, and neither is Charmcaster. Charmcaster and Hex both dash forward. (Charmcaster and Hex): Kimo Char! They both launch powerful streams of fire at the trio. Gwen holds a mana shield up, protecting herself and the boys. (Ultimate Everglade): Gwen, can you manipulate the shield so I can fire through it, but they can't fire back? (Gwen): No, but I can take it down for a second and try to time it. (Ultimate Everglade): Do it. As the fire blazes around the shield, Ultimate Everglade steps forward. He nods to Gwen, who nods back, then releases a burst of blue fire. Gwen focuses, her eyes becoming illuminated by mana. The shield drops, a small section of the blue fire going through. She puts it back up and is protected by the oncoming fire. Ultimate Everglade's attack breaks through Hex and Charmcaster's, striking the both of them. Ultimate Everglade jumps over Gwen's shield, tossing little blue orbs at Hex and Charmcaster. The orb explode in air above them, releasing a green power into the air. The power makes it down to their level and the quickly start to lose consciousness. (Hex; fading out): You.. you- won't stop.. the.... (Charmcaster, fading out): I- your- she's.... They both fall down, sound asleep. Ultimate Everglade taps the Infinity with his hand, reverting to Bryce in a dazzling display of green light. Later... Charmcaster wake sup in a cell, in the holding level of the Agency's HQ. She slams her hand on the ground. (Charmcaster): NO! (Hex; from the cell next to her): Do not worry, child. (Charmcaster looks up and toward the right wall.) We will be free and we will take vengeance. It's all going exactly as he has planned. (Charmcaster): Who has planned? Hex's eyes are glowing a deep violet as his sanity seems to fade as his maniacal laughter takes over. THE END Characters Heroes *Bryce Bowman *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin Villains *Hex *Charmcaster (first appearance) Aliens *Four Arms *Mummy *XLR8 *Aerosaur *Everglade **Ultimate Everglade (first appearance) Spells Used *Instar Vivere (first use) *Andata (first use by Charmcaster) *Alohomora (first use) *Kimo Char (first use by Charmcaster) Trivia *Ultimate Everglade makes his first appearance. **This also marks the first intentional use of an Ultimate Form by Bryce Bowman. *Charmcaster makes her first appearance. **Charmcaster calls herself a ”Master Sorceress”, although this is not true. *'Instar Vivere' and Alohomora are used for the first time. *Any time Andata is used, it is an allusion to the John Smith 10 Franchise. *Ultimate Everglade doesn't revert back to Everglade before reverting to Bryce, showing that he doesn't necessarily have to.